New Kid
by leafsfan101
Summary: james is the new kid at CHERUB this is about his life there  Suck at summaries just read it
1. Chapter 1

"My life started out normal you know that? Well relatively normal anyway, I went to school like everyone else. I had friends like everyone else. However, at Home things were a little different for me, compared to my friends. Everyday I went home and did my homework. After my homework was finished, my parents made me do physical training. I either had a two hour run or two hours of weight training, depending on what I did the day before. Then after that it was language studies. My parents were forcing me to master a new language every three months. By the time I was ten I was fluent in Spanish, French, Italian, Latin, and Russian. Then as if that was not enough I had one more physical exercise. My parents had me signed up for a different program every week day. Monday was karate, Tuesday was judo, Wednesday was kick boxing, Thursday was boxing and Friday was ju jistu."

"So surprisingly enough I was in fantastic shape. I was extremely quick on my feet both mentally and physically, I was both a sprinter and a long distance runner, and of course I was a very skilled fighter. So like I said a mainly normal life but you know you the work at home I had just grown to accept. It was hard but, it was my parents way of showing they cared so I enjoyed it. In fact I enjoyed my life plain and simple. It may have been strange to some people but to me it was perfect."

"Sadly however, that all changed one night. I can still remember that night clear as day. It was a November night. The 28th to be exact a Monday. Anyhow there had been a karate tournament that night which I had taken part in. So my parents were driving back from the tournament with my parents congratulating me on first place. We were travelling along the road very slowly my dad had to be very careful because of all the ice on the road. Even at the slow speed I could still feel the car struggling for grip. So we came to this bridge that passed over a lake. Now this was a very old bridge so old in fact that the sides of the bridge were made of metal not concrete. So we were slowly driving along when suddenly there was a loud bang. The car immediately jerked to the right and headed towards the railing. My dad tried to slam on the brakes but accidentally nudged the accelerator. By time he corrected his mistake it was to late the car slammed straight into the barrier and went straight through it. The car went over the edge and plunged straight into the water. Here is when things get a little fuzzy. At this point I blacked out from slamming my head into the drivers seat. When I woke up I was in a hospital bed with a doctor standing over me."

"Ah good your awake, how do you feel?"

"Horrible".

"Not surprising after the bump you took. However I need you to answer a few questions for me. What is your name? How old are you? and What country are you in?"

"My name is James Park, I am 13 years old and I am currently in the United Kingdom, England to be specific".

"Good it appears you have not sustained any loss of memory when you hit your head. Sadly however that is the end of the good news. You have broken your left shoulder, a few fingers in your left hand and your right wrist is sprained".

"What about my parents Doctor how are they"?

The doctor put his hand on my shoulder "I am sorry but neither of your parents made it".

I stared at the doctor "NO, No that can't be right, they can't be dead!"

"I am sorry".

"No it can be", I yelled as tears began to fall. "They can't be dead, they just can't be".

"The doctor gave me a shot of something to help me "relax" in other words he drugged me so I would fall asleep. I stayed in the hospital for a few more days until the doctors said I was good to go. I was taken to a children's home since I do not have any other relatives so therefore no legal guardians. I met the head "parent" of my new home. The mans name was John Green. He told me basic stuff, I would go to school, no fighting, no weapons etc, etc. After our talk he sent me with this Jake Johntson to pick up my stuff from my house. Jake was a nice enough guy he helped me pack up my clothes, my books and my laptop. When we got back "home" Jake showed me where the kitchen was, the bathroom and finally my room".

My room was tiny it was probably about ten feet wide and ten feet long. Now that would not be so bad except I had to share this room. So there were two beds, two dressers, and two desks. Meaning that there was practically no floor space, it did not help that my roommate seemed to just throw things on the floor. I put my clothes away , stacked my books and plugged in my laptop. My laptop is a very nice laptop top of the line HP computer cost my parents over 5 grand to buy. They said I needed it for my studies. After I finished unpacking I just lay on my bed waiting for my roommate to arrive.

It was half past four before my roommate showed up. He was tall probably six feet had black hair green eyes and white skin.

He nodded at me "Im Alan Mason".

"James Parks".

"So you're my new roommate?"

"Looks that way".

"Alan sat down at his desk and pulled out his homework. The room was quite except for the sound of pencil on paper, then suddenly our door slammed open and another person walked in. This guy was even bigger then Alan he had to be closer to seven feet. This guy had blonde hair black piercing eyes, a tattoo of a dragon on his right arm and a pierced left ear. He also had the do what I say look about him. Classic look for a bully.

"What do you want Scott?" Alan asked.

"I believe you owe me twenty pounds"

"No I don't" Alan said.

"Yes you do, you see I want to go buy some beer and I don't want to spend my own money so I figure you can pay for me".

"No way I'm not paying for that", Alan said.

"Then I'll just beat you up again like last time", Scott said.

He stepped towards Alan raising his right arm back, I could see the muscles building up in his arm. If Scott did hit Alan that punch would leave a bruise that would last for weeks. However, Scoot obviously had no training because his feet were off balance. Meaning he was only getting a third of the power from his punch. When Scott was about three feet from Alan, Alan caved.

"Alright there is twenty pounds in the top draw of my dresser".

"See was that so hard". Scott said, as he opened the dresser and took twenty pounds.

For the first time Scott seemed to notice I was here.

"Who are you?"

"New kid", I said.

"Well new kid did you know that there is a ten pound new resident fee."

"No".

"Well I guess I will collect that fee.." Scott's eyes lit up as he saw my laptop. "I think your laptop will cover that cost".

"Your right it will but you are not getting it".

"What did you say?"

"I'm sorry Scott do I need to break it down for you I am not giving you my laptop so piss off".

Scott smiled "I'll over look that because your new, but I wont again, now give me the laptop".

"That was very generous of you, but my answers still NO".

"Then I will just have to take it from you".

"You can try but I would not recommend it".

"Scott glared at me and walk towards me. I got up off my bed and stood in front of my laptop. Scott stopped in front of me pulled back his right arm and swung it forward. I ducked underneath the blow and quickly jabbed Scott in the stomach twice. The jabs made Scott double over and as soon as his head was down I used a right upper cut sending him flat on his back".

I stood over Scott with my fists still clenched.

"Now get up and piss off, before I really get mad".

"Scott groaned but was able to get to his feet and walk out the door.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter please R and R with any comments or concerns**


	2. Chapter 2

Alan stared at me as I sat back down on my bed.

"Dude how the hell did you do that"?

"I took karate since I was five years old. No big deal."

"What belt are you"?

"Second dan black belt."

"As cool as it was that you beat up Scott that was not a good idea. As surprising as it is he does actually have friends."

"Unless that prick has more than five friends I don't care."

"No I'm serious dude his friends are huge, they will try to beat the shit out of you."

"I'll deal with that if it comes to it."

Alan shrugged 'don't say I didn't warn you".

I shrugged and sat down on my bed. That was how I spent the rest of the day. I'm not really a people person. If people talk to me then I will talk to them but otherwise I keep to myself. Some people call me a loner but that is not true. I just find that I work better by myself. Yes I know that sounds exactly like a loner, but I am not. Its hard to explain but I am not a loner.

The next day I had to go to school sadly. I absolutely hate school, just like most teenagers. This school was no different, Alan offered to show me around but as I already said I function better alone so I declined. I found my way to my first class double math (FML). The class was so boring the teacher was to lazy to teach us anything on our first day. So I opted to sleep. Surprisingly enough out teacher Mrs. Jones was not impressed with this.

"James parks I know that this is the first day but that does not give you the right to sleep in my class".

"In that case you should make your class somewhat interesting so I might just give you a small percent of my attention".

"How dare you, get out of my class, and get to the principles office".

"Well if it makes you feel any better, that was the most interesting thing you said all morning".

"GET OUT NOW".

"Alright fine I'm going keep your hair on," I said as I left the classroom.

Now at this point I had two choices. I could go to the principles office get yelled at for half an hour then be forced to go to the rest of my classes. Or I could bunk off today and go for a walk. The second option sound very good so I opted for that one. I casually walked out of the school and walked off the school property. One thing I have learned over the years, is that if you look like you belong then people think you do belong. So I was able to easily slip out of school. Once out of the school I pulled a grey hoodie and a black hat out of my pack. I quickly put on the hat and hoodie and pull the hood up as well. The hoodie and hat helped cover my face and the hoodie also covered my shirt and tie. So therefore I would not have some batty old bitch phoning the school and saying that they saw me skip class. Trust me it is one of the most annoying things getting busted because some nosy old bat phoned your school and saying you bunked off.

I walked down the path leading away from the school, my new school was located in a suburb area so I kept my head down hoping to avoid people from staring at me. That was another thing I noticed if your face is out of sight then people pay no attention to you unless you are threatening looking.

Anyhow so I was just walking along minding my own business when I heard the sound of people running up behind me I looked behind me and groaned. It was Scott and two of his buddies (by the looks of it). I glanced around, I was surrounded by tons of houses. There was no way I could fight these three idiots here. To many people could possibly see me, and that would just lead to more trouble. So I ran, quickly. I hurried past houses glancing over my shoulder to see if Scott was following me, they were. I kept running glancing left and right looking for somewhere I could fight these morons, but there was nothing, nothing. This whole area seemed to be devoted to houses. So I had no choice but to run away, I hate running away it makes me look like a coward but I had no choice. I turned left at a four way stop and hurried down the street. A few seconds later I could hear the sound of shoes on the pavement as Scott and co rounded the corner. I have to give the bastard credit he does not give up easily. I continued to hurry down the street when I saw it. Across the street was a playground, a tennis court bust most importantly there was a forest. I quickly hurried across the street and climbed up the playground there was two sides to this playground. However, the piece I was interested in was the opening to the big slide because there was only way up to the slide so I would have the upper ground.

I smiled at Scott and his friends as they crossed the street.

"Hello boys", I said smiling.

"It's time we had another talk", Scott said.

"Scott the last time we talked you ended up on my bedroom floor. What makes you think this will be any different".

"Are you blind you idiot, there are three of us and one of you".

"Scott if there was five of you guys then maybe and I emphasise maybe you guys could win".

"Well then we will just have to wipe that smile off your face, you cocky bastard".

"You can try Scott but you and your girlfriends will fail miserably".

"You little shit", one of Scott's friends said.

I could not help but smile. This fight is going to be a piece of cake. Scott's two friends were both short about five feet six inches. They looked reasonably fit, but I could tell they did not work out to much. This was going to be so easy. Scott and his friends began to ascend the climber. I stood waiting with my hands on the railings, one of Scott's friends got to me first. He smiled at me as he pulled back his fist preparing to punch me. I continued to wait until his head appeared. As soon as I saw his head, I pushed up on the railing and slammed my feet straight into the guys face. I could feel the guys nose break when my feet impacted with his face. The guy let go of the ladder and fell straight down and smashed his head on a railing before hitting the gravel below.

"It's now two against one Scott you sure you still want to continue this".

Scott just glared at me and nodded at his friend. The guy got off the climber and circled around and began to climb the slide. While Scott climbed the ladder.

"Oh no, you have got me pinned whatever will I do".

I quickly grabbed the right rail and threw myself over it, I dropped three feet to the gravel below. I quickly got and ran to the slide and grabbed the guys ankle. The guy lost his grip and slide down the slide. I quickly punched the guy in the back of the head. Then for extra insurance I grabbed his head and slammed it down into the slide. That easily the odds were now one on one. I looked up to see Scott staring at me in shock. I don't think his brain could grasp what was going on.

"Last chance Scott give up or get beaten up by me for the second time in two days".

Scott gave me an evil smile as he pulled a knife out of his pocket.

"Pleas tell me you don't think you can win with that".

Scott just smiled at me and advanced. I sighed and got into a fighting stance. Spreading my body weight evenly so I could move to the left or right very quickly. Scott lunged forward slashing his knife down. I moved quickly and used my left hand to grab the knife. I then aimed my left elbow at Scott's face and jabbed it. The blow was tremendous, blood began to flow freely from Scott's nose. For insurance I punched Scott in the arm so he dropped the knife, I scooped down and picked up the knife. At this point Scott was still standing so I right roundhouse kicked him in the face. Scott dropped like a sack of spuds. I stood there smiling. Then something caught my eye, someone seemed to be watching me from across the street. However, when I looked up there was no one there. I just shook my head, must have been my adrenaline running. I threw Scott's knife into the forest then headed back to school to catch the bus.

**You know the drill R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

I was sitting at my desk in my room surfing the internet when there was a knock at my door. The door opened and one of our "parents" named Tom walked into our room.

"James would you mind if we talked for a minute'?

"Sure, what do you want"?

"Would you mind if we talked in my office?"

"Why can't we just talk here".

"It is a little more comfortable in my office, plus a little more space". Tom said.

"Come on Tom I can't really be bothered to move can't we just stay here?"

"NO we can't this is an important matter now get your ass in to my office now before I get really angry!" Tom yelled.

"Alright fine no need to get pissed off at me".

I got up and followed Tom to his office. Tom's office was very boring. Inside a couple of pictures were on the wall, a water cooler in the corner and a desk. It was a very boring average wooden desk. There were a few chairs, sheets of paper were all over the desk and a picture of two kids. Presumably Tom's kids. I sat down in one of the chairs and waited to hear about this "important matter". Tom sat down and just stared across the desk at me.

"Well what is this all about Tom. What is so important that you had to drag me away from surfing the web?" I demanded.

"You know your going to have to work on your attitude, it is going to get you into a lot of trouble". Tom said avoiding my question.

"How about you let me worry about my attitude and you just tell me what this is about?"

'I will in due time but first, would you like a drink of water"?

I nodded, Tom went and poured me some water from the cooler. I sat in my chair watching Tom. As I watched I saw toms left arm pass over my drink. I could not see if he put anything in it because his back blocked my view. Tom turned around and handed me my water. I looked into my cup and did not see anything in it, I gave my water a quick sniff and could not smell anything. I must have been imagining things when I thought Tom had put something in my drink. Sighing I took a drink, the effect was immediate. I just collapsed and passed out. It was that quick I did not even have enough time to notice I had been ticked.

The next thing I know I woke up in a room that was not mine. It was a completely bare room. The walls were white and there was a bed and a desk that's it. On the desk was an orange t-shirt with a chubby baby in a diaper holding a bow and arrow. However, I did not like the look of the shirt so I did not wear the shirt. I pulled my hood over my hat and walked out the room. I was in a plain white corridor that was crowded with kids. They were all wearing a t-shirt with the same logo as the one in my room. However, none of these kids were wearing orange. Some were wearing pale blue, a lot were wearing grey, a few were wearing navy blue and a couple were wearing black.

There was however, one kid across the hall staring at me. He was six feet tall, blonde hair, black eyes a muscular body. After staring at him for a while he walked over to me.

"You need to wear your orange shirt", he said.

"Why it doesn't clash well with my jeans", I said.

"Look its pretty simple either you put on the shirt or I am allowed to make you wear it".

"If those are my options then I guess I'm not going to be wearing that shirt", I said grinning.

"Big mistake kid".

"No the big mistake is threatening me", I said glaring at the guy.

"Kid I am a third dan karate black belt, there is no way in hell that you can beat me".

"Dude the day you beat me in a fight is the day that pigs fly. Last time I checked pigs don't fly. So I guess today is not your lucky day".

"You know kid you have a real attitude problem".

"You know dumbass my advisor at the foster home said the exact same thing".

"Well then I guess I am gonna do what he should have done and make you learn some manners".

"I already told you idiot unless pigs fly you won't beat me".

"we will see about that', he said.

The teenager pulled back his fist and sent it flying towards my face.

**K guys that the end of this chapter. Yea sorry it is a little shorter than usual. I wanted to get this out because It has been a while since I last updated. Plus I wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger so deal with it. Otherwise you know the drill R&R. I should have the next chapter up in a week or so, so see you guys then.**


	4. Chapter 4

I quickly ducked underneath the punch and brought my own first forward aiming for his gut. However, my fist was met with his arm. I froze for a second, stunned at the speed this asshole had. WHAM his other fist hit me in the head sending me sprawling onto the ground. Shakily I got up and faced my opponent. The bastard had a cocky smile on his face, like he thought he was better than me. He was making a big mistake.

"I guess I cant take it easy on you after all," I said grinning.

"Thank god that was you taking it easy. If that was the best you could do then I was going to be very disappointed after all that trash talk". He said.

"Oh don't worry dumb ass you will see what I can do".

I raced towards the guy brining my right fist back and aimed for his face. The guy caught the blow in his left hand, I threw a punch with my left but he caught it in his right. We stood glaring at each other a few inches apart. My attack options were limited since my hands were currently in his. So I pulled my head back and snapped it forward burying my forehead into his face. The guy instantly let go of my hands and clutched his face. I pressed my advantage, I stepped forward and punched the guy in the gut. The guy fell to his knees so I grabbed his head in both hands and brought my knee straight up smashing into his face. The guy fell onto his back, I brought my fist back to bring the finishing blow. At the last second the guy rolled to his right and my fist smashed into the ground.

"Fuck", I cursed shaking my hand.

The guy slowly rose to his feet. His face was a real mess, there was blood everywhere. His nose was definitely broken.

"Wanna give up?" I asked.

"I'm never going to give up," he spat.

"I have already broken you nose do you really want me to break something else?"

The guy did not respond instead he step forward a swung a roundhouse right. I ducked under the kick and aimed a shot at the guys gut. However, the guy used the momentum from his kick to complete a 180 spin the roll forward, avoiding my blow. The guy faced me again and stood waiting. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes. Neither of us moved, both of us were watching each other closely looking for a weak spot. I see nothing, the guy knows how to defend, so there was only one thing to do. I charge straight at him. The guy stands there his arms raised out in front fist clenched, and feet slightly spread. I drop down on my left knee while I bring my right foot out to trip him. The guy quickly jumps over my kick, then retaliates by aiming a kick at my head. I quickly do a backwards roll and stand up. Back to where we started, facing each other off looking for an opening. As we eyed each other I kept think what could I do. This guy was just as good as me, in terms of fighting. So to beat him I had to get drastic. In other words I had to fight like a street brawler not a martial artist.

I took a deep breath then charged at the guy again. However, this time I did not drop to one knee. This time when I got close I turned sideways and charged my right shoulder at him. The guy put both hands in front to stop me, but that did not work. There was to much force in my charge so his hands just flew apart, my shoulder hit the guy in his already weakened nose. The guy dropped to his knees, I quickly leaned down and punched in the gut twice, hard. The guy slumped forward and lay there. I stood over him watching waiting, soon enough he tried to get up. I put one foot on his back, leaned down and said very clearly in his ear,

"If you try to get up I will break your back".

The guy nodded before slumping down onto the ground again.

"I guess pigs don't fly after all", someone said behind me.

I quickly spun around to see and old guy in his fifties staring at me.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"You know that is no way to speak to your elders", the man spoke with a very distinctive Scottish accent.

"I was told you had to show a little respect to your elders, so I did. I asked who are you not who the hell are you". I said carefully watching the guy for his reaction.

"Dear, dear you really do need to work on that attitude problem".

"Don't change the subject you never answered my original question".

This guy was definitely not normal so to speak. Any old person would have gotten pissed at me for what I just said. This guy however, just shrugged it off. He did not seem to care some kid just swore at him.

"My name is Doctor Terrence McAfferty but everyone calls me Mac".

"So doc why am I here?"

"Why don't we talk in my office".

Mac started to walk away I shrugged to myself and followed him. We walked down many hallways, went in an a elevator, through more hallways until finally we reach a reception area.

We walked into an office presumably Mac's. Mac sat down behind a large wooden desk that had lost of paper on it, as well as a picture of Mac, a women presumably his wife and lots of other people. I sat down in a chair across the desk.

"So first things first why are you not wearing the orange shirt that was in your room?" Mac asked.

I shrugged "didn't like it very much didn't match my style so I opted not to wear it".

"Then you went outside and met Jack **(A/N as you probably guessed Jack is actually not A CHERUB I made him up for the fight) **and you two had a disagreement".

I nodded "he told me I had to wear the shirt or he would make me. I don't like people forcing me to do things. I told him as much but when that did not work we started arguing. Jack or whatever his name is then tried to hit me so I fought back. End of story".

"You know if you had just worn the shirt this whole issued would have been avoidable".

"I already told you I don't like people telling me what to do".

Mac sighed "that is not important at the moment the important thing is why you are here."

"Why am I here?" I interrupted.

"We want you to work for the British intelligence service, in other words we want you to become a spy."

"Your joking right".

"I am deadly serious". Mac said.

"How can I possibly help you?"

"Simple grown ups never suspect kids. For instance if you knock on a persons door late at night they will probably open the door if you need help. However, if a older man knocked on that same door you can guarantee they won't open the door."

"So essentially your saying that because I am a kid adults will trust me."

Mac nodded.

I laughed "that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard".

"It is not really That boy you fought is one of our agents in fact we have over three hundred agents active worldwide. Every child in this area is an agent".

"Your actually serious aren't you?"

"As lung cancer".

"O.K. so say I want to join this organization what happens?" I asked.

"You will be tested in various areas to see how effective of an agent you can be. I will then either offer you a place here or not. If I offer you a place you will go back to your home and have three days to make a decision."

"What do these tests include?" I asked.

"The tests are split into five parts. That is all I can tell you". Mac said.

I smiled at Mac "Let see if I make a good spy.

**Alright guys that it for this chapter. Try guessing who James will have to fight in the dojo and what is fear is. Anyhow I managed to put this chapter up on Christmas so merry Christmas and ill c u guys in a week.**


	5. Chapter 5

Mac nodded "then let the tests begin". We walked out of Mac's office, out of the building then into a golf cart.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

Mac did not say anything

"Is this supposed to be part of my test, having to face the fear of the unknown?"

"Something like that".

I grinned "good cause I'm always up for a challenge".

Once again Mac did not say anything so for the next few minutes we drove in silence. Finally Mac stopped outside of a building.

"Why are we stopping here", I asked.

"This is your first test"

"Wait let me guess you want to me to climb the building. No wait I got it you want me to open the door and walk in", I said smirking.

"Dear me we will really have to work on your attitude", Mac said.

"Oh and how exactly are you going to work my attitude?" I asked glaring at Mac, all humour gone from my voice.

"Oh I'm sure our teachers will be able to whip you into shape".

"I guess we will just have to wait and see", I snarled.

'That is not important at the moment what is important is your test."

"Oh yes the precious test and what exactly do I have to do?"

"Lets go inside and find out", Mac said.

Sighing I once again followed Mac, we walked through the main doors into a huge room. Inside the room were mats, training equipment, and a girl standing in the center of a ring. I was in a dojo.

I stared at Mac "so this is my test I got to kick the shit out of another one of your "agents".

"That is the idea," Mac said.

"So who am I fighting?"

"Me" a voice said behind me.

I turned round to see a girl standing in front of me. She was five foot something oriental skin dark hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a like Jacks except it was grey not black, and she was also wearing cargo shorts.

I looked back at Mac "No".

"No what?"

"I will not fight a girl,"

'What you think you're too good for me," the girl said.

"No I don't think that, even though I am. I mean I won't fight a girl.

"Why not?" She demanded her eyes flashing with anger.

"It's against my morals I will never, ever fight a girl."

"So in other words you're scared a girl can beat you up." The girl said smirking at me.

"Sweetheart let me tell you something there are only two things in this world that I am scared of, and you sure as hell aren't one of them." I said smiling at her.

"Then prove it, prove you are a big manly man who can beat me easily. Oh and my name is Kerry not sweetheart".

"James it is very simple if you do not fight Kerry then you will fail this test," Mac said.

"I guess I fail then," I said.

I turned to leave when I felt something smash into my back. The force sent me flying forward, so I used the momentum to do a forward roll. I turned around to see Kerry with her foot in the air. Well that explained what hit me.

"What the fuck was that for?" I yelled glaring at her.

"Rule one of fighting never turn your back on your opponent". Kerry said grinning.

I smiled at her "thanks for hitting me now I will fight you".

"What about your precious morals?" Kerry said in a sarcastic tone.

"I will never fight a girl unless she hits me first, which you just did so my morals are still intact".

"Shall we begin?" Mac asked.

I nodded taking off my hoodie and hat. Underneath I was wearing a black AC/DC shirt.

"Ugh not only does he have stupid morals but bad taste in music as well". Kerry said.

"Your going to regret those words sweetheart". I said giving Kerry a cocky grin.

"That's enough!" Mac yelled. "Rules for the fight: the winner must win five rounds, you can submit from the round or fight by saying so. No hitting in the balls". Mac glanced at Kerry. She nodded.

"Begin!"

Kerry lunged straight at me, right in front of me she dropped to her knees and tried to kick my feet out from under me. I jumped back to avoid the kick, before I had even landed she jumping up trying to hit me with an uppercut. I dived to the left I rolled forward and quickly turned around to see Kerry grinning at me.

"What happened to all that trash talk tough guy?"

"Oh it's ready and waiting to take you on a highway to hell".

I raced towards Kerry cocking back my fist as I went. Kerry stood her ground bracing herself to catch my fist. At the last moment I dropped to my knees, using my momentum I slid forward with my arm outstretched knocking Kerry off her feet and onto her back. Before Kerry could even react I was straddling her stomach and had her arms pinned.

"Submit now or I will hurt that pretty face of yours sweetheart".

"I submit this round." Kerry said angrily.

I got off her and backed away making sure to face her this time. I really did not need another kick to the back today.

"Begin." Mac said.

Kerry lunged at me again with lighting speed. She pulled back her right arm and sent it towards my face. I quickly caught the blow; however, before I could react Kerry pulled up her knee and buried it in my stomach. I groaned and my grip eased on her hand. Kerry took full advantage bring both hands up clasping them together and nailed me in the back. I dropped to the ground. There was no way I was going to win this round no way at all.

"I submit this round". I said dejectedly.

I got up and faced off against Kerry again.

"Begin"

For the third time Kerry lunged forward. I'll give Kerry credit she is fast. Kerry began unloading a barrage of punches and kicks. I was able to block all of them, just. Then I noticed something. Kerry always attacked left kick right knee right punch left punch, right kick left knee. Now her kicks never went higher than my stomach and her punches were always aimed at my head. Her attack was flawed and it gave me an idea. I continued blocking her attacks waiting for an opening. Eventually it came, after I blocked Kerry's right punch I charged forward. I put my head down stepped forward put my arms around Kerry's waist and used my extra weight to knock her off balance. We crashed to the floor with Kerry underneath me. I once again straddled Kerry's stomach and grabbed her left arm.

"Give up now or I will break your arm." I said.

Kerry began thrashing about trying to shake me off, when that did not work she clenched her left fist. CRACK I broke her right arm. Kerry screamed in pain and quickly unclenched her left fist.

'I told you to give up, no do it before I break your other arm". I snarled are Kerry.

"I give up". Kerry said, tears running down here eyes form the pain of her arm.

I got off Kerry and went and put my hoodie and hat back on.

"You had better go to the hospital Kerry". Mac said.

Kerry slowly got up clutching her right arm in her left hand she nodded at Mac glared at me then left the dojo.

Mac looked at me "ready for your next test?"

I nodded

"Then let's go".

**Hey guys so I hope you enjoyed the chapter sorry for the delay been kinda busy. To make up for it I will have two chapters up next week. So yea R & R and all that good stuff cya later**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes it is true after months of not updating I am back. Before you even ask I have no good reason for not updating so yea please enjoy the chapter and please try and forgive me. If any of my old readers read this. Updates SHOULD be coming either once a week or once every two weeks. If not feel free to spam my inbox. SO yea that's it enjoy the chapter and as always R and R**

"Well that's it your tests are done." Mac said as I handed him the written test I just had to take.

"So what now?" I asked.

"Now I go and look over your results and decide whether I should offer you a spot in CHERUB or not. Until then you can have something to eat in the cafeteria or got back to your room."

"I am going to take the mystic third option actually," I said, smiling at Mac.

"What per say is the "mystic third option".

"It is when I reject both of the options someone gives me. Just like you did and make up my own option. In this case my third option is to go and visit what's her name in the hospital."

"Kerry".

"Yea her".

"Why exactly do you want to go and visit her in the hospital?"

"I have my reasons. Now am I allowed to go to the hospital or not?"

"I guess, "Mac sighed. It won't be a problem if you go and see her. As long as you tell me why, you want to see her".

"I just want to talk to her O.K."

"I have no problem with you talking to her I guess".

I smiled "In that case where is the hospital?"

One short ride to the hospital later

"Excuse me can you tell me where Kerry is?" I asked the receptionist.

"Down the hall first door on the left". The women said without looking up.

I walked down the hall and knocked on the door.

"Yea" A voice said.

I guess that was an invitation to come in. I opened the door and took a quick look around. It was the usual hospital room. Bed chairs T.V. etc.

"What do you want?" Kerry snarled from the bed.

"Just came to talk that was all". I said staying near the door I didn't want to get near that girls reach again.

"Yea right". Kerry snorted.

"Honestly that's why I am here. I came to apologize, breaking your arm was stupid and so I'm sorry".

"You think one little apology is gonna make up for six weeks of only one arm". Kerry yelled.

"No not really. So I am here to make you an offer. Ill give you two choices. One you can break my arm right here right now. I wont try and stop you. Or option two. We wait until your arm heals, we go back to the dojo and you kick the crap out of me. I will even have someone tie my hands behind my back."

Kerry just looked at me incredulously. "You would seriously let me break your arm?"

I nodded.

"As tempting as the first offer is. I think I am going to have to take the second option". Kerry said smiling at me.

"Alright it's a deal," I said walking towards her my hand outstretched.

"What are you doing?" Kerry asked suspiciously.

"I am confirming our deal. Once I make a promise I don't back out."

"Kerry brought up her good arm and shook mine. "Ill see you in a few weeks I guess". I said as I turned to leave.

"You might want to make an appointment with the nurses. Once I'm done with you, you'll be in a bed for a year." Kerry said.

I turned to face her. "Looking forward to it".

I walked out of the hospital and met up with Mac outside. We drove in silence back to the cafeteria. Mac left once we arrived so I walked in on my own. The cafeteria was huge. There were at least forty or fifty tables each holding twenty to thirty people. There were t.v. screens on the wall showing various different news stations. Then of course there was the buffet setup. I have never seen so much food in one place. It was absolutely unbelievable. I got myself some pork, a salad, an apple, and a slice of cheesecake. I eventually found a open spot in the cafeteria near a window and sat down. No one really paid any attention to me at first. Part way through my meal I got that feeling of someone watching me I looked around I didn't see anything. I finished my meal and headed out of the cafeteria. They were waiting for me outside.

Three guys, one was small and Chinese. One was medium height and had an earring. The third was white average height, average size. In fact just average over all.

"Hey", the average one said.

I just stared.

"I am James, that's Kyle". James said referring to the kid with the earring. "And that's Bruce".

I just nodded.

"I thought that we should have a chat James, since you put one of my friends in the hospital". James said.

I just kept staring. Saying anything at this point would be stupid. This James guy seemed like your average big mouth all talk. He didn't worry me. It was the other two that worried me. They were watching me like I was watching them. They were gathering information by my reactions. That in itself tells me that they have a brain and that is the worst kind of person to fight. A person with skill and a brain.

"I was very upset that you broke Kerry's arm. So I decided that you should even the score a little bit". James said.

Once again I said nothing. They were looking at me, looking for a reaction. I wasn't going to give them one. The less they knew about me the better.

"I figure that it is only fair that we break your arm. That I think will make up for breaking Kerry's arm". James said menacingly.

"You can try". I said defiantly.

"Oh he speaks". James said laughing a little.

"I can do more than speak and trust me you don't want to know what else I can do". I said staring hard at James.

James laughed "There are three of us and only one of you and you are warning us to back off".

"Beating you three would be extremely easy but that's beside the point. I already made a deal with Kerry so unless you want to feel her wrath trust me. Back off".

"What a load of crap Kerry wouldn't make a deal with you". James snarled.

"Well she did so why don't you do the smart thing for once and go ask her". I said.

"You little piece of.." James snarled walking towards me.

The guy with the earring Kyle I think. Grabbed James and said. "Back off James, lets go see if Kerry has made a deal. You know as well as I do the worst thing is having a pissed off Kerry. If he's lying we can come kick his ass".

James just nodded. The three then walked away. I breathed in a sigh of relief. Despite what I said to James fighting the three of them would not have been a easy task.

Shaking my head I walked towards the elevator heading back to my room. I really needed to work on this think before acting thing. I had only been here for one day and I managed to piss off five people. At this rate I would have the whole place pissed at me within a week.


End file.
